A Date in London
by ms.goode62
Summary: Cammie has wondered if Zach will come be with her in London. Will she be able to ask the questions she has wanted answered? Will she try to get over Zach? First fan fic


Gallagher girls book 4(My version…)

I sat down on my bed and, for the hundredth time that day, I thought of the guy who had kissed me, saved my life, and then left.

"Zach," I whispered.

"Cammie! Come on we have to go!" Bex yelled as she ran in our shared room.

I turned around and saw Macey stand next to her and Liz walk in holding her laptop.

"We have exactly 20 minutes before our plane leaves and it takes 15 minutes and 38 seconds to get to the air port." Liz stated as she grabbed her suitcase from next to her bed.

I looked away and grabbed my old faded gray hoodie, I sighed, still wrapped in my thoughts about Zach.

Macey stood in front of me and put her hands on her hip.

"Oh no. Your not thinking about him again are you?" she questioned completely bewildered. "I mean you are going to see him in London. So technically there should be no worry in your pretty little head."

"How can I not be worried," I said angrily getting up. "That's exactly why I'm worried! I am going to see him in London and I still know barely anything about him. And on top of that . . ." I looked at my best friends my anger suddenly evolving into sadness. "He didn't kiss me any of the times we saw each other," I whispered that part quietly. Embarrassed at what a boy had done to my self-esteem.

They stared at me surprised by my little outburst of emotion. I didn't usually scream out my feelings. Bex would usually coax me into telling or she would beat it out of me.

"Cammie," they said sadly in unison. Then they enveloped me in a big bear hug.

"You know you have nothing to worry about," Bex said in her thick English accent. "Zach loves you and …" she trailed off.

I pulled away from the hug everyone turned to look at Bex.

"What!" I said exasperated. I was tired of being kept out of the loop.

"Well I can't be sure, but when you kept seeing him the time that your life was in danger, you said that it looked as if he wanted to kiss you and the times that I saw him it seemed so as well. I kept thinking about it and," she stopped for dramatic effect and I was about to strangle the information out of her when she looked directly at me and said, "Well, what if he did want to kiss you but they wouldn't let him. Get close to you I mean."

I looked at Macey and Liz. Both of them seemed just as confused as I was.

"They?" we asked.

"Yes! They! His boss! Whoever controls his missions!" she whispered loudly.

Suddenly realization hit me. I thought back to the day on the train when Zach had told me to try to stay away from him. He has seemed so sad and . . . unwilling to do the same. He looked like he was being forced.

"Cammie?" I heard Macey's worried voice.

My mouth hung open as I fully realized that what Bex said could totally be true.

"Ugh! How could they do this to me!" I screamed throwing my hands up annoyed by everything that was happening.

"Who told him to stay away? Why?" I screamed.

"Cam," Liz said. Trying to calm me down. "This is just a hypotheses. I mean we are not 100% sure that-"

"Oh, I know they're behind this." I interrupted.

"How?" Macey questioned raising a perfectly sculptured eyebrow.

"I just know!" I screamed. Slumping down on the bed. "Remember during the exchange in Blackthorne . . . Zach was always acting cocky. He tried to kiss me several times when I would barely talk to him and then on the train I practically threw myself at him and he would barely touch me."

I looked at them worry on my face, "Something's up."

Liz, Macey, and Bex looked at each other thoughtfully.

"Well," Bex said. We all looked up at her. She smiled. "If you're so sure, I think I have a plan." Her smile grew wider.

Chapter 2

When we finally reached London we were all sure of what we were going to do. Bex had filled us in on the plan as we quickly left the school. (We almost missed our plane.)

We got off the plane at around 9 in the morning and I had the pleasure of wearing my Macey-fied outfit and Macey's makeup. Instead of the gray hoodie and old jeans I was wearing before, I was know wearing ripped navy blue designer skinny jeans, a flowing blue and green tie die tank top , also designer, white gladiator sandals, and last but not least Zach's leather jacket. Macey said it would make him feel like I wasn't completely over him (which I was absolutely NOT!) when we put our _make Zach jealous so he realizes that his orders were stupid _plan in effect. (Yeah. I know. We need to come up with a better name for the plan.)

"Okay Cammie," Bex said excitedly, "I just have to say that you look AMAZING and that every single boy in this airport is checking you out!"

I looked around and realized she was right.

"Wow this is going to be a lot easier than we planned," Liz whispered as she looked at the gaping boys surrounding us.

I suddenly got the sense that someone else was watching me as well.

I stopped walking toward the shining limo awaiting us outside.

"Zach," I whispered.

"What were?" Liz asked nervously. Trying not to look around.

"I don't know I just feel like he's watching me," I whispered a bit unsure of why I felt this way only when he was around me. Macey nodded her head, "Girl intuition," she answered simply.

I was about to say more when two totally hot guys walked up to us. But they had nothing on Zach.

They were both tall and very muscular. One had light blond hair and clear blue eyes and the other had brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Hey," they said nodding their heads toward us. "Aren't you Macey McHenry?"

The blond asked.

Macey looked at me with a look that said _"time to put our plan in affect"_. I nodded slightly as she put her hand on the blonds shoulder and answered in a sweet voice.

"Yes, I'm Macey and these are my three best friends." she pointed toward us. "Bex, Liz. And this . . . is Cammie."

I looked toward the brunette and noticed he had not taken his eyes off me since they walked up.

"Hey, so what's _your_ name," I said in the best flirty voice I could manage. It felt kind of uncomfortable.

Out of the corner of my eye I sensed quick movement and looked at the window in front of me. I saw Zach's reflection on the window and he looked . . . really mad.

I tapped twice on Bex's hand. She nodded as she looked at him from the window as well. She grinned.

"Oh . . . uh. My name is Mason," The brunette answered with a shining smile, "and this is Brent." He pointed toward the blond next to him. "Well we came over to ask if you'd all like to go out for coffee or something." Brent added timidly.

I looked back at the window and noticed that Zach looked even more angered than before. I saw a couple walk past him and him giving them the death glare. They were looking at him as if he were mental.

A giggle slipped from my lips. My friends looked at me and I nodded toward the window. Then they were giggling too. I looked back at the boys. They seemed a bit confused.

"We'd love too," we said smiling.

"Oh . . .Kay then. How bout we meet at the café on Wallace?" they said.

Bex nodded and Macey answered, "Sure, we'll be there."

Cue our glamorous exit.

I glanced back at the window one last time and saw Zach walk toward the guys.

Oh no.

Liz looked back at me and then at the window I was staring at. Her blue eyes widened, but suddenly Zach veered and headed toward us!

"Bex, this isn't part of the plan. Is it?" Liz asked quickly and nervously as she stumbled toward the limo.

"No it's not," Macey answered before Bex as we quickened our pace. We were only a few feet from the gleaming limo.

We broke into a run and jumped in through the open door.

"Hurry, to Knightsbridge. West of central London," Bex practically screamed at the chauffer. (Real place. Google it.)

I looked out the back window and saw Zach standing in the middle of the street. He looked right at me. His expression was full of surprise and worry.

"I'm sorry Zach," I whispered. The limo sped off toward Bex's house.

Chapter 3

"Nice," Macey said as she stepped through the doorway.

"What! Nice? This house is amazing!" Liz exclaimed.

"Honestly Bex this house is closer to a mansion than a house!" I said smiling.

Bex grinned, rolled her eyes, and walked in. Her house was on one of the nicest; not to mention richest, places in London. It had three floors. When you walked in you could see how modern this house was. In the living room there was a plasma screen TV, glass center table, and modern looking couches. The kitchen had the latest appliances and real marble counters. There were hardwood floors everywhere, and this was just at first glance.

"Where are your parents?" Liz asked looking around curiously.

"They're still on their mission, but they'll be back in a few days," Bex answered, "Your rooms are upstairs. Come on!" Bex, Macey, Liz and I raced upstairs.

Right before I entered what was supposed to be my room, I saw a shadow at the window.

I signaled this to Bex. She nodded and signaled to the other. We went in to my room and looked around. It was about the same size as our shared in room in Gallagher Academy. Emphasis on the _shared_. This room had enough room for 4 to 5 beds and night stands. There was a huge queen sized bed in the middle of the room. A walk in closet was to right side wall and a desk on the left with a lamp on the side.

I also noticed an air vent where I could possibly squeeze out through and another window on the right side of the room parallel to the window on the left where I had seen the shadow.

"Cool room," I said glancing around.

"Yeah all the rooms are pretty much the same," Bex said as she gave us each a significant look.

I saw it.

There were 4 people near the window listening in, and I had a pretty good idea of who some of them were.

"So, guys," I sighed, "we should get ready for our _dates _they seemed pretty _HOT_," I screamed the last part loudly out the window and heard 3 groans.

"How did you know it was us?" a voice asked embarrassed.

Macey, Liz, and Bex looked at me slightly confused.

"Oh _Zachy,_" I said, "You should know by now that you can't sneak up on me."

He climbed in through the window followed by three other guys. My 3 best friends looked at me, surprise fully displayed on their faces.

"Grant!" Bex exclaimed running into his arms.

"Jonas," Liz sighed happily giving him a hug.

I didn't recognize the other guy standing next to them. He was looking at Macey who was staring back at him. He had short brow hair and glowing hazel eyes. He was average height a few centimeters shorter than Zach. His muscles were very defined and I had to admit he looked pretty hot. Of course, not Zach hot.

Zach glanced at me, as I looked mystery guy up and down. I saw an emotion flicker through his face. _Jealousy? I though. _No Zach was never jealous.

"This is Ben," Grant said pointing toward mystery guy.

Macey looked interested. I thought that I would never see this. Macey McHenry looking interested in a guy!

I raised my eyebrow looking at Macey. She scowled and punched my arm. I grinned.

Bex let go of Grant and so did Liz. Jonas and Liz blushed bright red. Then we looked at each other. Our happiness and surprise suddenly turning into anger and suspicion.

We stepped toward the opposite side of the boys, crossed our arms, and leaned on one leg.

I looked toward Zach who smirked at me.

"What are you guys doing here?" we said in unison.

They seemed kind of freaked by how we did that.

"We were in the neighborhood and decided to stop by," Grant answered.

"So are you saying that you just _happen_ to be right outside Bex's house listening to our conversations?" Macey asked giving them a fierce look.

As Ben was about to answer Zach stepped in.

"Well, we'd like to stay and chat," Zach interrupted, "but we also have hot dates awaiting us, so see ya!" They all jumped out of the window and ran.

We looked at each other mouths gaping.

Oh it was on.

Chapter 4

About 3 hours later we were ready. Macey had chosen all of our outfits, which were basically really short skirts, dressy short sleeve tops, and stiletto heels. My hair was curled in spirals all around my face and my makeup made me look incredible. Liz looked just as good except her hair was straight and only had a few spiral curls. Bex's hair was up in a high ponytail and her bangs on one side of her face. Macey's hair was straight and flipped on the ends.

We were going to make those boys pay for getting dates. Now I know what you're saying, _But Cammie you guys got dates too! _Well, it's completely different!

We put on our long designer coats and walked out of the house and into a taxi. (Limo's draw too much unwanted attention.)

When we reached the café we got out and walked toward Mason and Brent.

"Hey guys," I said giving them both a hug as if we'd known each other for years.

We sat down and suddenly saw Zach, Grant, Jonas, and Ben walk in each holding a girl by the waist. The girls looked like they were about to jump the guy they were holding onto. They saw us and smiled then sat down at the table right across from us. They thought we were jealous. Even though we were we weren't going to show it.

I looked at Macey who nodded. We stood up and took off our coats.

We looked toward the boys and had the satisfaction of watching their eyes pop wide open.

Hah! Now their plan didn't seem so good.

We talked, laughed, and flirted with the two boys, and I mean all of us. Even Liz!

When it was around 8 we decided to go to a karaoke bar. We saw Zach and the other 3 boys follow us ditching their dates.

"So, any of you want to sing first?" asked Mason as he took a seat.

"Cammie!" Bex exclaimed, "We should go up there! They even have instruments for us!"

I had to admit it seemed like a good idea. We all had experimented with instruments and found the one's we were good at. Except me. I was only good at singing.

"Sure," I said. We got up and walked toward the stage. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw that our Blackthorne boys were watching us curiously.

I had to admit I was really nervous. I was going to have to sing in front of a bunch of people! This was so not the shower where I usually sang at.

We got on stage. Liz was on the keyboard, Bex on the drums, Macey on the guitar, and I was going to sing. We had to choose a song.

"What should we play?" asked Liz.

"My Hero Is You by Hayden Panettiere?" asked Macey.

"Or When your Gone by Avril Lavigne!" exclaimed Bex

"What about both? First Hayden then Avril," I suggested.

"Deal," we said, and got back into place.

I took a deep breath and glanced at Liz. Then we started.

1, 2, 3.

I closed my eyes and began.

_You know I try to be_

_All that I can_

_But there's a part of me I still don't understand_

I opened my eyes

_Why do I only see_

_What I don't have_

I was staring at Zach

_When my reality those things are not that bad_

_Your faith has shown me that_

_When my world goes crazy you wont let go_

_When the ground gets shaky you'll give me hope_

_When I try to push you away you'll never move_

I danced around the stage.

_Yeah_

_Now when I start doubting you help me see there's a strength and a mind and a power in me_

_Oh believe me there ain't nothing I can't do_

_My hero is_

_You _

_Yeah_

I pointed at the audience.

_My hero is_

_My hero is you_

_I never saw the way _

_You sacrificed_

_Or knew the price you'd pay_

_How can I make it right_

_I know I gotta try_

_When my world goes crazy you wont let go_

_When the ground gets shaky you'll give me hope_

_When I try to push you away you'll never move_

_Yeah_

_Now when I start doubting you help me see there's a strength and a mind and a power in me_

_Oh believe me there ain't nothing I can't do_

I pointed toward the audience

_My hero is_

_You _

_Yeah_

_And I hope that you can see_

_You're everything that I'd want to be_

_Oh_

I looked toward Zach and started walking of stage the microphone still in my hands.

_When my world goes crazy you wont let go_

_When the ground gets shaky you'll give me hope_

_When I try to push you away _(I grabbed Zach's tie and pushed him back)

_You'll never move _(I pulled him back towards me. His face a few in centimeters away from me.)

_Yeeah_

I let go and began strutting back to the stage. Dancing.

_Now when I start doubting you help me see there's a strength and a mind and a power in me_

_Oh believe me there ain't nothing I can't do_

_My hero is_

_You_

_My hero is _

_you, you_

I pointed toward the audience again. This time looking at Zach's surprised face.

_My hero is you_

After the last note faded Macey, Bex, and Liz looked at me grinning. I looked back at Zach and saw his face still held shock.

"That was perfect, Cam!" Macey shouted over the cheering audience.

"I thought his eyes were going to pop out of his face!" Liz laughed.

Bex, Macey, and I joined in.

"Okay, guys let's start the next song," I said.

They got back in their places and we begun.

I held the microphone steadily in my hand. This song really described how I felt when Zach was gone. I felt sadness and grief fill my heart, but I pushed them away and sang.

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now_

I looked at Zach who had a look of wonder on his face. I felt tears in my eyes, but forced them not to come.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were, yeah_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breath I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_Oh, When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you . . ._

We ran to the center of the stage and took a bow smiling and complimenting each other.

"That was amazing!" we screamed at each other. Then we began hugging.

I looked around the room looking for Brent and Mason.

"Oh, Crap!" I said looking toward the table we had been at. There was Zach, Ben, Grant, and Jonas walking outside with Brent and Mason, and by the look on Brent's scared face I didn't think they were saying a friendly hello.

Chapter 5

We ran out the door and toward the boys. They were all crowded around an alley behind the karaoke bar. We heard threats coming from our Blackthorne Boys.

"Zach, Jonas, Ben, Grant what do you think your doing?" we yelled.

"We are just telling them to stay away from our girls," said Ben.

"_Our girls!_" screeched Macey with a ferocious look on her face.

"Yes," Ben answered looking directly at Macey. He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear, "Especially my girl."

Then he kissed her.

We stood to the side our mouths open in surprise. The Blackthorne boys were all grinning, but surprised was shown on their face as well.

The weirdest part about all this was that Macey was kissing Ben back!

Then things got even weirder. Grant grabbed Bex and they started making out.

Jonas looked toward Liz and began kissing her too. By now we had scared off Brent and Mason.

Zach looked at me. I was about to tell him to take his friends and _leave!_ When he grabbed me roughly by the waist and pressed his lips toward mine.

I should have been pushing him away. He still hadn't explained anything to me, but I felt my hands ravel in his hair and pull him closer to me.

"_No!"_ I screamed in my head, _"pull away!"_ but I felt my hand pull him closer and kissing him eagerly. His hands were on my hips holding me tightly and pushing me against the wall. Our kisses were now more rough and eager.

I pulled away slightly.

"Zach," I whispered.

He looked at me concern in his eyes.

Why did he do this? This was going to make it harder to forget him when he leaves again. I felt tears in my eyes.

He wiped away a tear that escaped and wrapped me in a hug.

I cried silently in his arms.

All my friends were oblivious to this even though we were only a few feet away.

Zach looked down toward me and pulled me further away, behind another building.

"What's wrong Gallagher Girl?" he asked.

I looked at his warm green emerald eyes and felt more tears pour out.

"Please stop crying," he pleaded quietly.

"I can't," I said silently looking down, "You're going to have to leave again Zach."

He pulled my face up to look at him with his index finger. I still felt tears streaming down my face.

"I will always be there Cammie," he whispered, " even if you can't see me."

He kissed my forehead and brought his lips close to my ear, " and that's a promise."

What kind of spy was I? Spies aren't supposed to show emotion, and yet I was sobbing and crying my eyes out.

I was a spy in love.

I was in love with Zachary Goode.


End file.
